Please Rmember
by The Duck Man
Summary: the second piece of my PTX story


Part 2

Chapter 13

SPOV

The bar was almost to its limit that night…people sitting all over the place.

I, of course, was sitting at the bar faithfully. I had a cotton candy margarita and it was hitting the spot after a long day at work.

I was still in my fashionable work clothes, that I sort of resent now; but it was ok none the less.

The bartender was asking if I wanted another round and I refused, like always, and requested water. It seemed tonight would be like every other Friday night, but that's when they came in…

The five people came in and won everyone's attention immediately. "Hey Crystal!" a man called as he hugged her. She smiled, obviously knowing the man, she spoke back "Hey Biff!"

My attention turned from my drink to the five like everyone else.

"Skip! Matt!" the guy said hugging the tall blonde one and the short brown haired one.

"Hey, how are you? It's been a while" Skip asked.

"Oh you know, work, work, work!" they ignored the fact they were being watched.

"Avi and Kirk, My meat and potatoes!" he said.

"Hey Biff" the tall black one said.

Then…he spoke…"Hey Biff, what's new?"

My mind almost derailed in thought when he spoke. I would never be the same again…

"Well you know it's hard to be the manager of perfect 5th" they all laughed and sat down.

I turned around to avoid staring any longer. Who is that? Of course they aren't regulars because…well…I am…and I have never seen him here before.

He was about 6' 1" and had blue-ish eyes and he had the most adorable smile ever.

I stared into the drink in front of me. A couple seconds…minutes maybe went by.

The water was beading on the outside and dripping down to the make shift coaster…

"I'll have two rum and cokes…and three Irish car bombs" a man's voice said beside me.

I widened my eyes a little and just kept looking at the condensation on my glass.

"Hey" he said. I looked over with a small smile. "Hello" I immediately looked away and back to my drink.

"Come here often?" he asked.

I smiled and looked his way again, yes I was right! Blue eyes and an adorable smile!

"Yeah…I mean I'm not an alcoholic or anything…only on Fridays" I said.

I kind of blushed I guess because I could feel the heat. He laughed a little and just kept smiling.

"You should come sit with us" he said motioning toward the table.

"No, I rather not interrupt your meeting" I said looking back to my drink.

He smiled and sat on the bar stool next to me, he extended his hand to me.

"Avi" he smiled. I looked at him and smiled back, "Stacia".

We shook hands and then just looked at each other for a second or two; studying each other's smiles and the small features.

"Plus, if I went over there your girl friend might get mad" I said jokingly nodding to the small girl over at the table.

"She isn't my girl friend"

"Oh?" I said.

He looked over at them then back to me, "you wanna' get out of here?"

I cocked my head, "sure, why not?" I got up off my stool and he helped me down.

He smiled one more time before heading toward the door with my hand in his "where are we going?" I asked.

"Does it matter", he laughed as we walked through the thresh hold. One minute I'm drinking to my depression, and the next I'm running around with some guy I just met.

But that's the thing…I felt like I knew him already, like I had met him in a dream or another life…

Could I have met him before? No…I would have remembered such a beautiful creature…

His hand stayed in mine until we got passed the crosswalk.

"So, which way do we go?" he asked once we were across the street.

I smiled and looked at him with and I love you look. He smiled back and took my hand again, "How about this way?"

"Why not?" I said.

We smiled at one another and headed toward the park.

My heels were burning a hole in my feet so I had to remove them…"Hold on" I sighed of relief when I slipped them off.

He laughed, "I forgot you had those on"

"Yeah, I don't always look this pretty" I said looking at the small pond.

"Well that's fine. I will still like you anyway" he said.

We smiled at each other once again, but this time the look we shared I recognized.

I have seen his smile before…where though?

He took me in his arms, another thing I remember…"I'm so happy to see you again"

"Again?" I said.

Avi pulled back for a split second, "yeah, why?"

I shook my head and backed up a couple steps, "I have never met you before".

He shook his head no and came toward me, "Stacia, we have met before. We were together, we…" he said trying to reassure me.

I shook my head again, "I have always lived here…you used to live in Texas…" I said.

He smiled, "I never said that, you're starting to remember".

"Remember what?" I said.

"Me" he said.

I shook my head once again, "no…no…this isn't happening"

"Excuse me?" he said looking concerned.

"The one hot-cool-guy I meet is a psycho" I said.

"I'm not psycho" he laughed.

"Yes, yes you are!" I said sure of myself.

Avi smiled and took my hand gently, "Stacia, you were in an accident when we were in high school, you had severe amnesia from the collision".

"How did you?" I asked.

"I was there the couple of weeks you were regaining your memory…but you never saw fit to remember me" he explained.

I hugged him, "I'm so sorry".

He hugged me back, "don't be".

Chapter 14

SPOV

Avi walked me to my apartment door and I smiled at him, "I'm really sorry", I said.

He smiled that adorably familiar smile and responded with, "don't be, I'm just happy to have you again".

I smiled and bid him goodnight. He silently planted a single kiss on my cheek and let me go.

He backed down the steps and started walking down toward the pub. I smiled to myself and went inside.

My apartment wasn't much, but it was home. There were dishes in the sink from this morning and a few jackets on the hooks by my front door.

The whole place was furnished by IKEA, so it was all blue; a color I had been so keen on when I bought them. I had pictures on the walls of my graduation from BSU and Framingham high…

I also had some pictures of my friends and I back in the other states my dad was stationed. A couple from California, a few from Florida, and a few from Texas I guess. I was never really good at making friends…

All I could think was, holy crap the most amazingly beautiful man was my boyfriend…I brushed it off and changed my clothes quickly and lay in bed thinking over tonight's events.

Why did I have to see him again?

Why don't I remember him?

I thought that if he was at the hospital while I regained my memory I would have recognized him…

And why did my father hide him from me?

(9:00 a.m. in Boston)

My alarm goes off…ugh…I get up and start my routine, hair, makeup, clothes…after that I groggily walked into the kitchen and tried to eat something…no luck…

So I grabbed my rather depressed looking messenger bag and started out. I tried not to think of last night because honestly I thought it was a dream.

The sun was out in full force and there were only about 4 or 5 people walking on the side walk.

So I started my trek to the T-station. It wasn't very far so it wasn't an issue…everything this time of year in Boston is green; green trees, green signs, and green decoration.

I was never really a huge fan of green and living in an Irish oriented city is probably why. In spite of it all, all I could think of was Avi…

When will I see him again?

Will he even want to talk to me?

I brushed it off and kept walking; the T-station was almost empty this morning. Usually there are people all over the place, but today there were only about 3 or 4 people waiting.

The T-pulled up and screeched to a halt, I cringed and climbed aboard this ancient mode of transportation.

I swiped my Charlie card and sat in the first seat by the door. This train was going to be cramped by the time we reached the heart of Boston.

I took my iPod from my bag and plugged in the purple ear buds that I had had for years. Sweet music filled my ears as the T jerked and swayed and let more passengers on….

We got to the stop before liberty square and the craziest thing happened, the four people with Avi was with last night started boarding.

I shifted my gaze from my screen to them. They had to have been laughing because they were almost doubled over. The girl had the weirdest face when she laughed, the tall blonde one I kind of recognized and the smallish brown haired one was too.

Then the black one came in, he was eerily familiar too…But my favorite person came in behind him with that smile I adore so much…I sighed then acted like I didn't see them.

My iPod started playing listen by Beyonce, perfect…I felt a bump which I thought was the train but it was definitely not the train. One of my headphones were pulled out, "Hey Stash!" he said with a little giggle still in his voice.

I smiled back, "Hey Avi, what's new?"

He smiled, "Oh you know….just going sight-seeing before sound check".

I stopped him there, "sound check?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm only here for a couple of days for a show".

"A show?" I asked confused.

"Oh yeah, I never got to tell you, I accepted Skips offer and I sing bass for his acapella group".

I smiled, "Good for you kid".

He smiled back and looked at my messenger bag, "What do you do?"

I looked down with a smirk, "I work for a record company".

He cocked his head to one side, "Which one?"

I looked out one of the windows, "Bristol".

He smiled and looked to his hands, "You went for the big leagues huh?"

I smiled at him, "I didn't go to them; they came to me".

"Came to you?"

"Yeah, I am the best at what I do" I said with a laugh. I smiled to myself then met his gaze, "And what is that?" he pressed.

"Not important" I said smiling mischievously. He smiled but was then called back to his group.

"Looks like you better go" I said looking at my iPod again.

"Nah, they can live without me for a few" he said as the train jerked.

The sign read liberty square and I got up, "Well this is my stop so, you're coming or staying" I said.

He smiled, "Coming" he said grabbing his pack that he had put down in front of him.

His group starting hooting at him and he motioned for them to come too.

They all got off and were, from what I understand, pissed. "Avi, we have brunch with Biff in like 20 minutes", the small brown haired one said sassily.

The black one rolled his eyes and looked away. I giggled, "Where do you need to go for this, brunch?"

"Who are you?" the girl asked with a smile.

"I'm sorry, I'm Stacia, how rude of me" I said smiling back.

She nodded and said, "So this is the girl you left us for last night?"

I blushed I guess when she said that because so did Avi. I looked to him and he went into a smile, "Yes this is her, Stacia this is Crystal" he explained.

She smiled even bigger and looked at the blonde one. "I'm Skip" he said smiling to me then to the short brown haired sassy one.

"I'm Matt" he smiled.

The black one started right after Matt finished and shook my hand, "Hi, I'm Kirk, Avi's brother. Have we met before?"

I smiled and responded, "You know, you guys looked familiar. Except you Crystal, no offense"

"None taken" she laughed.

Skip pointed his finger, "Oh my god, you're her"

"Excuse me?" I said almost taken back.

"Your Stacia, the girl from our choir in high school" he explained looking at Matt and Kirk.

Then he looked at Avi, "you dated her then, yeah?"

Avi looked down, "Yes Skip, this is her"

"Oh wow, always wondered what happened to you" Matt said happily.

I smiled a little, "Honestly I feel bad, I don't remember any of you…I have a small memory of high school".

Kirk smiled, "they said you had amnesia, Avi wasn't right for weeks".

I looked at Avi, "Oh really?"

He blushed and Crystal spoke, "Yeah, I must have come in after you left. Cause when I came in Avi was out for like 4 days" I looked back to him again, "we have new things to talk about" I laughed.

They were all so charming…

"So where is it you all were going?" I asked.

"Um….he said to meet him at Mikes?" Kirk said clueless.

"Well Mikes is a pastries place in the north end" I explained. "Best cannoli's around".

Skip smiled and said, "you wanna' come with?"

I smiled, "wish I could but us normal people don't get paid to sing, I have to go to my job".

Matt laughed, "Booooorrring!"

I laughed; Avi grabbed my hand, "Walk us as far as you can, then give us directions of course".

I smiled back at him, "We better start walking then".

We all smiled and started off…

Please remember ch3

SPOV

The sun beat down on us as we walked but it wasn't quite hot enough to sweat. Matt was still complaining a little which made Avi, Crystal, and Kirk laugh.

Skip was off in his own little world; I slowed down to match his stride. Even though the four ahead of us had no idea where they were going, they didn't question my pace.

"So you knew me huh?" I asked with a smile. "Well, kind of. Avi was the closest to you to you...i just heard a lot about you", he said with a slight smirk.

I accepted every word, "How did you kind of know me?" I pressed lightly.

"Well we had choir together" he explained. I nodded, "true", I responded. "So what did I miss?" I asked.

He laughed and looked at his little group, "a lot". I nodded, "Alrighty then". We joined the others and had a few laughs.

Avi grabbed my hand immediately and kept on walking. His hand was bigger than mine, but that's the way it should be I guess. His fingers intertwined with mine so easily, "So Stacia, how far can you walk?" Crystal asked walking backwards.

"Well I passed my office a while ago, and I already texted my boss that I'm doing some field work" I smiled. "Field work?" Matt asked.

"Well I work for Bristol records, they deal with stars and that was you guys right? So yes, field work", I explained.

"You work for Bristol?!" Matt said and stopped in his tracks.

"Yes, I have worked for them for…4 years now?" I laughed. Avi smiled and put his arm around me for a half hug I guess.

"Why didn't we meet her earlier?!" Matt squealed. "Because I had to meet her again", Avi said tightening his arm around me.

Kirk smiled at his brothers happiness, "Well is Mikes far?" he asked.

"No, it's just around the corner actually" I said with a smile. "Good because I'm starving" Matt said walking a little faster. Crystal giggled and caught up with him; Avi stayed by my side while his friends sped up their pace.

"So how was your night?"

I nodded my head a little, "It was ok, I always wake up at like 3:00 a.m. screaming but…other than that I'm good"

"Why is that?" he asked with a very genuine tone.

"I don't know, my dad says it's because that's when my body felt the first impact from the accident…but I'm not sure if he's right", I said looking up at the buildings.

His hand gripped mine tight, "That's when they told me the accident happened…" he said glumly.

I looked at him; he was looking down while he walked. His eyes were searching the pavement but I didn't know why.

"Avi, you ok?" I asked stopping him outside of Mikes.

"Yeah, it's just that…I still love you, but you don't know if you love me" he said still looking down.

I pulled his gaze up to mine, "I don't know why I don't remember you Avi, I really don't; but I want to…" his eyes fell again at my words. I pulled his face back up, "Look Avi, as long as you're here, we will spend every day together…well every day after work and before shows" I laughed.

He smiled and embraced me, "I have been missing you Stacia…" I smiled and hugged him back harder, "I've missed you too Avi".

I could feel his breathing get calmer as I said those words. I want to believe he was worried I would miss him at all. And the truth was that I did miss him, I missed his smile, his manner of talking, the way he embraced me when he needed someone…

I want to say that I remember him…but…

I just don't…

But I feel like I should…

Chapter 15

SPOV

"Hey guys!" a man yelled from inside the shop. I can only guess that was the man with them at the pub.

"What's up Biff?" Kirk said with a huge smile. "Nothing really, just getting some sweets; then we can head down the street a bit and get and get some breakfast" he replied.

I smiled to Avi who just kept on smiling, as always, at everyone and everything. He nodded to me then and spoke, "And you would be?" Skip interjected, "Remember that girl we told you about from high school? Avi's first love and all that?"

"Yeah?" he said with a small laugh. "Well, she has been in Boston this whole time", Skip said with a big smile my way. "How convenient" Biff said in response.

"Hey, Stacia!" someone yelled in the store. All I could think was, please gods don't let it be my boss's assistant…"Walkers been lookin' for ya" they say again.

Damn it…Shelly pushed her way through the large crowd of people and came out right next to Kirk. I lost my smile and replaced it with a small smirk. "Hey Shelly, what did you say?"

"I saaaid walkers lookin' for ya all over the place, says she don't know where she coulda' lost you at" she said trying to impress upon me how urgent it is. I had to think kid of quick…

"Well Shelly, this is my boyfriend Avi and his singing group, Perfect fifth. They are looking at our record deals and what not so, just tell Walker I'm recruiting" I explained.

"You sure she'll be ok with that?"

"More than sure, she always needs more deals right?"

"Well yeah but-", she started but I cut her off, "Then it's settled" I smiled while ushering her outside.

"Yeah, well I'll tell 'er" she said stumbling off. "I bet you will", she stumbled again and made her way down the street almost feverishly.

"And that was?" Avi said next to me. "No one important" I replied turning to meet his gaze.

"So uh, can I uh, do something?" Avi asked.

"Sure" I said questionable.

He leaned in a little and then his eyes closed. A kiss, a delicate warmth set on my lips; I closed my eyes too. He pulled back with a smile and said, "It's nice to know what that feels like again".

I smiled back and wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned in once more and kissed me again, but this time I kissed him back, the right way. His hands found my waist so quickly and they embraced me like I was going to run away.

He pulled away after a rather long, amazing, kiss and I laughed a little. I opened my eyes to see his loving smile facing me.

"What?" I asked with a giggle.

"I'm just so happy to see you again" he said hugging me to his chest. I still had my arms around his neck, but the way I hugged him back my head ended up under his chin. I could feel his unshaven face on my forehead with the way I had laid it.

I absorbed the warmth of him and realized that we were still standing on the sidewalk.

"How about we finish this later?"

"That sounds promising" he said back.

I smiled and with a laugh I threw my head back. He laughed too and we just stood there a moment.

"Avi lets go" someone yelled from a little bit down the sidewalk. Kirk was standing there motioning for us to go that way. I smiled and grabbed his hand, "c'mon lover boy".

He laughed and agreed; we caught up to the group and Biff was explaining their whole tour schedule. But all Avi could do was pay attention to me. It's like he didn't really care where they went and how they did it. All he did seem to want to do was hold me, talk to me, smile at me, make me laugh…

I loved it…

He felt so familiar but yet so…so…

"Hey Stash?" he asked while we walked.

"Yes," I responded.

"How about tonight you come to the show?" he asked with a small smirk.

I smiled so wide, "Of course I would!"

His smirk became a full blown smile and it was a yet so familiar smile.

Where have I seen that damn smile before?

We kept walking and talking lower then Biff because he was discussing hotels and arrangements with families to the other 4.

"Hey Avi?" Biff asked.

"Uh, yeah?" Avi said coming out of a laugh.

"How about we stay with your folks while we are in California?"

"Sure, my mom would be more than happy for us to be there. I'll call her tonight to ask" he said with a smile.

"Wait, California? I thought you were from Texas?" I pointed out after everyone went back to their normal pace.

"Well I am, but before senior year I moved from Visalia, California to Chats-win, Texas" he explained. "Oh ok" I said taking it in.

He smiled, "Yeah, I never got a chance to tell you that."

I smiled but Matt turned around and stopped the group, "Avi, remember the ep? The Christmas album? We were going to talk about it with Biff?"

Avi was clueless but then his straight logic face came over him, "Stacia, I'll call you later, yeah? Wait! I'll do one better, I'll send a car to get you before the show" he said with a straight face.

"Sure, no problem" I said with my smile slowly disappearing.

He smiled a little then hugged me, "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" I responded hugging back. When we pulled away we smiled and he turned to catch up with Perfect 5th. I smiled and spun around on my heel…back to work…

Chapter 16

APOV

"So god rest ye marry gentlemen would be a great arrangement but angels we have heard on high would be better" Crystal said happily.

I could hear Skip and Matt agree Kirk spoke about some cool effects we could do.

"What do you think Avi? Avi?" Matt said. I finally realized my mind was somewhere else and looked up, "Yeah, it'll be great…I'll get working on my bass line".

Skip looked at me closely, "You alright?"

I smiled, "Yeah, just jet lag I guess".

Matt shook his head, "It's about that Stacia girl isn't it?"

"No, no…I'm just tired" I said covering up my other train of thought.

"You're such a bad liar" Crystal laughed.

Kirk smiled at me, "You really like her huh?"

"Yeah…I've been without her for so long that I see her again and…I don't know…it sparked something that makes me feel like I'm going to lose her again" I said with a serious face.

"How long has it been Avi?" Biff asked from across the table.

"Oh man, like, 5 or 6 years" I responded.

Matt smiled at me and spoke, "Ok, Avi story time is over, back to the album".

Everyone laughed and we all got back to the albums. We decided on 10 songs to work on for now and decided our set for the show.

On the way back to the hotel, I zoned out again. Stacia was the only thing on my mind…I kept mixing my coffee as though it was going to distil.

Why now though? Why did I have to see her again? Then I felt a nudge from my right, "You ok man?" Kirk said rather low.

"Yeah, just thinking" I said back at the same volume. "About?" he pressed.

"You know exactly what about" I responded seriously.

"What about her?"

"Everything" I said looking down at my coffee.

"Well are you going to date her or just leave her again?" Kirk asked.

"For the record, the first time, she left me" I said rather snippy. "Ok, but that doesn't answer my question" Kirk said with a small laugh.

"Well…I want to take us with us" I said walking kind of slow.

Cars bustled passed and people quickly walked passed as well. Kirk spoke then, "Then bring her".

I stopped, "But we're touring and moving around a lot" I objected.

"We bring Emily and Trevor with us, what's the difference?" Kirk questioned.

We stood still in the middle of the sidewalk, "your right!" I started. "We usually bring them…"

"Yeah, what could possibly be the difference?" Kirk asked smiling.

"Kirk, I love you"

"Love you too, bro" he responded.

Chapter 17

SPOV

I stopped at a bakery on my way home then went down the strip. There was a store with crazy looking mannequins in the window that caught my attention.

Avi asked me to a show of his…maybe I should get a new outfit. I walked in and started browsing; skirts, jeans, plaid shirts…

I smiled and grabbed the brightest color in plaid and grabbed a pair of skinny jeans. I was quite excited when I tried them on; and buying them wasn't hard either, they were cheaper than I thought.

My apartment wasn't that far away and it wasn't generally a long walk. All the way home all I could think about was Avi…

Is he thinking of me too?

Is he lying about knowing me before the accident?

The only real way to know was to talk to my dad; but he is out-of-country…I kept thinking that this was all a joke; but somehow it felt real…

I opened my door and threw the bag of clothes on the couch. I closed the door behind me and locked it. The sun shone through the windows by the kitchen.

I went into my room and pulled out my long forgotten converse. I peeled my work clothes off and put on sofies and an under shirt to match. My bathroom was small, but no matter…I put on light make-up and straightened my small amount of hair. Light hairspray and small sprits of body spray should do.

While buttoning up the plaid shirt I had bought earlier, a knock sounded at my door. "Coming" I yelled. I opened the door and met eyes with two people; one was a woman about my age and a hipster looking guy.

"Can I help you?" I asked with a smile. "I'm Emily and this is Trevor" she spoke.

"Hello!" Trevor said with a smile. "Ok, and you're here because?" I laughed.

"Oh, my bad," she started. "I'm Emily Capella, Avi's sister. This is Trevor, Matt's better half" she laughed.

Trevor rolled his eyes. "Oh, ok…so I guess y'all are here to get me then, yeah?" I asked.

"Yes" Trevor said. "Well come in, I just have to grab my beanie and a jacket" I said walking to my room.

My beanie and jacket were a quick grab, but Emily kind of yelled through the house; "Is this you and Avi in high school?"

I came out of my room to her question, "what?" I asked.

"This picture, it's you, Tia, my brother, and Tara in front of Chats-win high" she said pointing at the school sign. I smiled, "wow, I guess it is…"

"So Avi was never lying…" Emily said relieved. "What do you mean?" I asked still looking at the picture.

"My brother always used to tell me about you and how you lost your mind" she said looking to me now.

"I didn't lose my mind" I laughed, "I lost my memories".

Emily smiled, "well your back now". "Yeah, so Avi doesn't have to so consumed by his music" Trevor said behind Emily.

"Consumed by his music?" I asked.

"Yeah, my brother has always been rather music oriented…But after you left I guess he really let the music take over" Emily said.

"Oh wow" I said astounded. I put on my beanie and fixed my bangs so they stayed in front of my forehead. Trevor smiled at me, "You ready to see what Perfect 5th can really do?"

I smiled back, "Always". Emily headed out first, then Trevor, then me. I locked my door and turned around to see a small Toyota that we were to drive in. It had California plates and it was white. "Let's go, show starts in like 30 minutes" Trevor said getting in the front seat.

I smiled and sat behind Trevor; I was about to see Avi at work…considering he could never see me at work stung. But I didn't let it get to me. This man is someone I could definitely see myself with…but for the life of me I couldn't remember; even having seen the picture of us.

I just kept looking out the window trying to ignore my negative thoughts. I want to remember him so badly…

Chapter 18

SPOV

The crowd was bigger than I ever thought it would be. The kids were screaming crazily and jumping around. I gasped and Emily came to my aid, "You ok?!" she yelled over their yelling.

"Yeah, just amazed is all" I replied. She laughed, "The first time I saw them perform I was so scared". "Why?" I asked. "Because the people get so close, and they don't care" Emily said closer to my ear.

I smiled, "what a good sister" I responded. She laughed and someone came on stage, "Ladies and gentlemen". Emily smiled so big and faced the stage. I did the same, "Now it's time to see the people who are making acapella mainstream. The people you all came to see…PERFECT 5th!" he left and Avi came out first, leading the group on stage.

They started with starships by nicki minaj and then did video killed the radio star by the buggles. Everyone in the crowd screamed louder and louder every time. Then a Brittany spears medley had the crowd jumping.

Matt then stopped the group, "Ok y'all, this is Avi's favorite part of the show" he laughed. Avi came forward, "Yes, and I need someone to come on stage" he said. "But tonight, we have already chosen" Kirk said. "We have?" Avi questioned. "Yes bro" Kirk replied.

The crowd laughed and so did the rest of perfect 5th. "Stacia, I know you're in the house tonight" Kirk said looking around. I blushed and then Emily yelled, "She's over here!" "Emily!" I said with a smile. "Go dork!" she said pushing me. I stumbled and walked up the side stairs.

Skip met me at the top and walked me over to the lone chair on stage. "So, Avi, this is the part of the show you love so much?" Kirk said walking to the back of the stage. The lights were almost blinding but Matt came over to me and blocked the high beams in my eyes.

"So Stacia, are you ready?" Matt said. "Ready for what?" I asked un-knowing. "Ready to get it on?" He asked. "What?" I laughed nervously. The crowd laughed so hard that if I saw their faces they may as well have teared up…

Matt sang the three beginning notes to Marvin Gaye's let's get it on and then I had Skip on my lap. Skip was singing and all I could do was laugh. Then they hit the drop and they swarmed me. Crystal was on my left with Matt and Skip, Kevin was on my right, and the man of my dreams was in front of me.

I laughed and mouthed "I love you", and then they all started dancing on me. I kid you not; Avi's butt was pretty much on my lap. I kept laughing and put my hands on his hips. He quickly turned around with a smile while singing. I knew he didn't mind, but he was still a little shocked.

He shook a teasing finger at me while singing and went back to his place on the stage. I smiled like an idiot and Skip delivered his last couple of runs for the song. Once they were done with it, Avi came over and hugged me. I spoke in to his ear, "I cannot wait until later". He pulled away and responded, "Well then, can't wait until later" he laughed. I smiled again and let Crystal escort me to the stairs. Emily and Trevor met me at the bottom and took me back stage. "So, what'd you think?" Emily asked. "It was cool" I laughed. "Yeah, it was Kirk's idea to bring you up on stage" Trevor laughed.

I smiled, I could hear the crowd roaring and shouting for another song. Then the door opened; Matt, Skip, and Crystal came in. They were all smiling and laughing, "So what'd ya think?" Matt asked me. He was out of breath and sweaty. "It was great, and Skip, Wow!" I said, and then he smiled. "Crystal, being the only girl, you put out a lot of sound" I said smiling at her.

"And Matt, your voice kills me, in a good way" I smiled to him. All three smiled back clearly they appreciated my compliments. Emily started asking about plans for tonight but I interrupted, "Where's Kirk and Avi?" "Audience participation" Matt said drinking some water.

"What?" I asked. "That's when we take a break; those two are out there teaching them a song" Crystal explained. "Oh" I nodded. The room was small and pretty full with all six of us in there. They were laughing about certain dance moves and I so wished I could join them. I made sure my beanie wasn't falling off and then I decided I wanted to watch audience participation, "Can I got watch them?" I asked.

Emily gave a sideways look and nodded, "Yeah, just stand close to the stage door". We all shared a smile once again and I went outside the door. "Can you believe it?" Matt started when I left, "Avi is just going to just leave her here?" My ears perked up and I stayed standing outside the door. "Yeah, I heard Kirk and Avi talking about it earlier" Emily said.

"I really wish he would take her though" Trevor said sadly. "Whoa, wait, why won't he take her?" Skip asked. "Maybe the distraction factor; Avi has always been consumed by music" Crystal said. "Well, let's hope he tells her soon" Trevor said. Then they started talking about their flights, but all I could do was stand there.

"You better sing" I heard Avi say to the crowd. My mind stopped, where have I heard that? Someone used to say that to me…in high school… "Ok, breakdown" Kevin said. I couldn't move, my feet wouldn't move…the crowd roared one last time before Skip, Matt, and Crystal walked passed me.

My facial expression said it all I guess because Trevor came to my side, "You ok?" "No, I have to go" I said on my way to the door. "Whoa, why? They're almost done" Emily said trying to stop me. "Because, there is no reason for me to stay" I said trying to walk around her. "What do you mean Stacia?" Emily said getting in the way again. "I am not going to wait for Avi to tell me he is going to leave me here" I said with tears in my eyes.

She embraced me and so did Trevor, "Stacia, I'm sure my brother will take you" she assured me. Trevor spoke, "And if he doesn't, I'm sure he tried like hell". My eyes burned, my makeup was probably running down my cheeks. "I'm just scared" I said through her hair.

"We are too, we never know if we're going either" Trevor said rubbing my back a little. I picked my head up and wiped away my tears. Emily smiled at me and rubbed my shoulders, "it'll be ok" she said with a smile similar to Avi's.

Chapter 19

APOV

The crowd was amazing; they were all having a good time with us. We were all having a really good time too. Skip delivered the last few notes of we are young and I smiled. My side of the stage cheered and hollered. I smiled even wider than before.

Kirk was laughing and we hugged real quick and smiled to the crowd. "Ok, the meet and greet will be in 20 minutes" Skip said turning to go back stage. I started that way to and my sister met me at the door, "Avi, you need to talk to Stacia" she said grabbing my shoulders.

"I will, but I need to" I said; but she cut me off, "to talk to Stacia".

I must have shown my confusion on my face because she explained, "I think she overheard us talking about leaving, and Matt thinks you're leaving her here"

"Where is she?" I asked becoming kind of panicked. "She is outside" Trevor said coming up behind her. I walked quickly around Emily and Trevor and handed my microphone to a stage hand. My ear-in was still in so I had to pluck them out. My ears burned and I felt them hit my chest lightly.

I opened the door and fresh, chilly, air hit me. I looked around quickly and finally found her; she was sitting on the metal rails outside the door that separated the ramp from the parking lot. "Stash, why are you out here?" I asked. She was wearing plaid…my favorite, as well as the color, green. Her head was covered by a beanie and her bangs hung out the front.

"Because, we need to talk Avi" she said.

"What about?" I asked.

"What about, you leaving?!" she said getting up off the rail. She was clearly upset, "I was going to bring it up later tonight".

"Oh really?"

"Yeah", I started toward her. "I was going to ask you to come with me".

Her mad face disappeared, "Well you can, wait, what?"

"I was going to ask you to come with" I said smiling. She let me get close enough to hold her hands; "I couldn't bear to leave you here and risk losing you again" I said before kissing her hand.

"But they said…" she started.

"What they said is no reason to change how or what happens to us" I said reassuring her. I brought her to my chest and embraced her, "I want to go with you Avi" she said into my chest. I hugged her tighter, "I'll buy your ticket in the morning" I assured her.

She snuggled her head under my chin. "This is so familiar" she mumbled. I smiled and hugged her tighter. I felt her hands squeeze my mid-section. "Ok" she pushed away, "go see your fans". I smiled, "Let us go see my fans". She smiled wide, "you mean you want them to see me?"

I smiled back and traced her jaw line with my thumb, "I want everyone to see us". Her cheeks got red and she looked into my eyes. We stood there a moment and said nothing, just looking in each other's eyes.

She was really beautiful this way; a beanie, jeans, high top converse, and green plaid…this woman looks and acts like the girl I used to know. But she was new and improved somehow…a more complete version….she still had little to no recollection of me or what happened between us, but that's ok…

Chapter 20

APOV

Everyone was already lined up to get pictures and autographs. I smiled at Kirk and he gave me a rather puzzled look. He mouthed, "Why is Stacia here?" I smiled even bigger and started signing and getting my picture taken.

Some of the fans were pushy, but one in particular caught my attention. He was a bit different from the others and made a B-line straight for me. "Oh my cheese and rice, the bass cannon himself, Avi Capella" he said with a small squeal.

I smiled, "Yes, that's me" I replied.

"Well I love you! You are my inspiration!" he squealed again.

"Well thank you" I laughed. I felt Stacia's hand against my shoulder, "Who's this?" he said almost hurt.

"This is Stacia, my girl friend" I said bringing her forward. "So is she knocked up or something?" he asked. Stacia gasped and stayed in a shocked state.

My jaw gaped open, "excuse me?" I asked confused, the whole line stopped.

"I said is she knocked up or something; because someone like you couldn't possibly want her" he explained. I was still caught on the knocked up part rather than the someone like you thing.

"So wait, you think I'm with her because she's knocked up?" I asked.

"Which she's not by the way" Kirk said. I nodded and I motioned to Stacia, "and I'm in love with her so…get over it" I said. Matt smiled at me and so did Trevor. Emily came up behind us and said "yeah!"

I smiled to her and put my arm around Stacia. Security came over and removed the fan. Kirk nudged Stacia and I and gave a thumbs up. I smiled to and started signing again, some fans asked for pictures of Stacia and I or them, Stacia and I; it was great.

They started asking Emily and Her things about me and that made me ecstatic…

It felt amazing to know she fit in with my life…

Chapter 21

SPOV

Biff came out and told us we had 2 more minutes to speak with fans. The table was broken down and we all gathered together in the backstage area. "So where's the party moving to?" Matt asked. "How about the pub?" Skip asked. "Nah, how about a Chinese place?" Kirk put out there.

"Yeah, sushi sounds amazing, what do you think?" Avi said directing the question my way. I nodded, "sure, hiru is down the street". "Perfect" Kirk said. "Sushi is Japanese Avi" Crystal said laughing. We all laughed at this and headed out.

Emily caught up with Skip and Trevor was at Matt's side. Kirk and Crystal struck up a conversation on Japanese and Chinese culture. Avi and I were lagged behind the pack…Biff was with Emily and Skip. Avi held my hand and smiled as we walked. "What are you smiling about?" I asked.

"H'm? Oh, because you're here…because you're going to meet my family" he said looking my way. I smiled and then it hit me, "your parents?" "Yeah, why?" he responded concerned. "Well…aren't you Jewish?" I asked. "Yes, why? Is that an issue?" he pressed.

"No, not for me, but for your parents?" I said with worry in my voice. "Oh yeah…" he thought aloud. I could see him thinking over the situation, "Could you lie and say you're Jewish?"

"What? No! I rather them like me for me!" I said kind of shocked. "Well we'll only be there for…a couple of days" he said. I thought about it, "but what is they see me again?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like if we stay together?" I responded.

He thought, "you're right, better them find out now then later" he said making up his mind. I smiled, "Yes, now you're thinking." We both shared a small laugh then we finally got to hiru. It was a Friday so it was a bit crowded, but Kirk smooth talked the hostess and got us a booth.

We all sat and Matt immediately had something to say, "Well, how is everyone?" "Good" Is what most of them said but Avi broke the conformity, "I'm perfect". Emily saw her brothers big ass smile and blurted out, "oh clearly you can't be serious?!" "About?" Avi asked. "Taking her to Visalia?" she stated with a shocked expression.

"Why not?" he laughed.

"Mom and Dad will be furious" she laughed back.

"Ok, so?" he said again. Emily shook her head and that's when Skip decided to speak on it, "wait, she's going with us?"

"Yeah" Avi reassured. He smiled at me and then looked at everyone. Kirk smiled, "good, Emily and Trevor need company". I laughed; Kirk always had to say something good. I looked at Emily but she was still shocked and staring at Avi.

"That's amazing!" Trevor said. "Yeah, I'm so excited for this!" Matt said smiling. Skip was quite happy; he and Crystal then both started talking about where we'll sit on the plane. I smiled to Emily, hoping she had accepted it, but no…Emily finally did go from shock to calm after a few moments.

Avi was smiling like a fool, and he had his arm around me. Kirk struck up a conversation with Ben, and Avi started discussing the trip to Visalia with Trevor and Matt. I smiled to Emily once more, other than Avi, I felt closest to her. "Hey," I started. "Why will mom and dad be furious?"

She glanced up, "Because, Jewish parents want their Jewish children to marry other Jewish children so they have Jewish grand-children" she explained looking over the menu.

"Well, how hard is it to convert?" I asked quietly.

Emily laughed, "Judaism isn't just a religion…it's a life style".

I smiled, "Challenge accepted" I said.

Emily smiled and met my gaze, "you would do that for him?"

"Yes" I said definite in my decision. Her mood seemed to lighten and she started talking about her parents. How they were of Avi and her. I soaked up as much as I could about their childhood and holidays…then Avi broke in, "Oh come on, she doesn't want to hear about that".

I smiled to him, "actually, I do".

He squeezed my arm and smiled, "well, where did she start?" he asked.

"With your parents and how proud they are" I responded.

Emily nodded with a smile, "she also asked how hard it was to convert".

"Convert?" he asked.

"To Judaism, so it can be easier" I said putting my hand on his thigh.

"Yeah, I think it's a good idea" Emily said beaming at her brother.

He paused then smiled at me, "yeah, it is, are you up for the lifestyle stash?"

"Challenge accepted" I said grinning. He smiled down at the table, "then we'll meet with the rabbi in Visalia".

Skip stole Emily's attention as soon as Avi finished, and Matt joined in their conversation. Clothes, music, and college classes…Trevor dove straight into the conversation between Kirk and Ben which is now completely on cello's and cello-boxing.

The waiter came and went and so did the sushi. Avi and Kirk must have been hungry! Biff and Kirk split the bill without anyone seeing them. Avi and Skip got knee deep in an argument over the Christmas album; it was only June I mind you…

At last we got up and left. We all lingered outside the restaurant for about 10 minutes; then we dispersed and said goodnight. Avi and I started walking down the sidewalk, "you know, this is perfect" I said. "What is?" he asked.

"This, being with you, your life…" I responded. My eyes stayed set on the pavement and my hand in Avi's. "Oh really? I didn't know this appealed to you...I thought once you experienced it you'd leave" he said.

"Why would I do that?" I asked stopping him in front of the T-station.

"Because it's hectic and the fans are obviously not easy to deal with" he responded.

"Yeah, but dealing with it is easy, just like loving you" I smiled. His hands found my waist and I put my arms around his neck. He leaned forward with a kiss that I so willingly took. His warm lips against mine made my heart skipped a beat.

The feeling of his hands on my waist was amazing and new feeling every time. "Union cir." The loud speaker read aloud. "That's us" I said pulling away. He whimpered a little and I smiled, "Want to see my apartment?"

He returned the smile, "Definitely".

We hoped on the train and sat together. The train creaked and jerked and stopped to let others on. But the car we were in wasn't full at all. His arm was around my shoulders and my hand sat motionless on his thigh.

Once again we sat in silence…the train finally got us there and we leapt off with a spring in our step. On our way down the sidewalk to my lonely apartment, Avi asked me something "do you remember me at all?"

"Barely, earlier when your sister and Trevor were picking me up, they had noticed you in a picture on my wall" I responded.

"Oh?" he said. "Yeah, she asked about it and I got small flecks of memories but nothing major" my voice sort of sad rather than happy. His hand gripped mine, "what were the flecks?"

"Well…one was the kiss we shared in a garden thing. Another one was of us and an older woman, she told me to watch out for your admirers" I explained.

I could see him smile and I knew I was saying things that happened. We walked up the steps to my apartment and he spoke, "I knew it was only a matter of time".

I smiled and pulled my keys out, "just think, more time equals more memories". The door opened and I walked in. it smelled like the candle I had lit earlier and maple syrup for some reason. He walked in and passed me, "it's so cute".

I smiled and responded, "Yeah, it does its job". He started looking at my pictures on my walls, "all your memories are locked in these pictures?"

"If you want to look at it that way" I laughed.

"Do you want some tea?" he smiled and came over to me; his arms wrapped around me and his head nuzzled my neck.

"Yes or no" I asked again. He nodded yes and I brought out two tea bags.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" I asked. I felt a kiss on my neck that was followed by and an answer, "press, packing…" he kissed my neck once more and I leaned my head to the opposite side. I closed my eyes and enjoyed his kiss, his touch, and his company.

It's been so long since I had any kind of interaction that wasn't a single kiss. He kept on kissing me until I turned around to face him, "How about we go to my room?" I asked with a smile. "Sounds great" he said smiling back. I grabbed his hand and led him to my room.

I really wanted him…I did…I helped him take off his jacket, and his beanie. His smile killed me; he has the most intoxicating smell and eyes. He lay on my bed and stretched. I smiled and lay next to him, "come here" he said reaching over to me. I moved closer and put my hand on his chest, "there, now it's right".

I laughed and he smiled; his eyes closed and we laid in silence. His breathing was in perfect rhythm with his heart beating. It was soothing and it was easier to fall asleep. But Avi lightly shook me awake, "what?" I moaned. "Stay awake" he said softly. "Why?" I asked with a smirk.

Without warning I feel lips press against mine. I returned the affection and smiled, "what exactly do you want?" I asked. "You" he replied. I opened my eyes to a smiling Avi, "right now?"

He laughed, "It doesn't have to be sex Stacia…but…I just want to be closer to you".

"Well, I'm pretty much laying on you" I laughed.

"Well I want to know what I have missed…everything since I last saw you" he said with hopeful eyes.

I closed my eyes and said, "I don't remember the last time I saw you".

I could hear him sigh, "Did you finish your senior year in high school and graduate?" he asked.

"Yes, high school and college" I answered.

"Ok, how did you come to work at Bristol?" he asked.

I smiled, "in my senior year of college, I dated this guy named Josh. He had graduated the year before I did…he also majored in communications as well as music. One day he called me up and asked me to come to his job for a party his boss was holding for his higher staff" I explained. "So, naturally, I went. It was Bristol Record and his boss took an interest in me immediately. I talked a big game, made Josh look bad, and took Josh's place at Bristol Records".

He nodded and looked a little bit uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just can't imagine you being with someone else" he confessed.

I smiled and rubbed his chest, "no one can replace you. I have never been with anyone like you Avi".

He smiled and shifted on my bed, "so that's what you meant by them coming to you?"

"Yep" I answered.

"Ok, do you have any close friends I should know about?" he asked.

"Her name is Brianne" I answered.

"Oh? Have you talked to her lately?"

"No, she lives in some country with her mysterious boyfriend" I said with a smirk.

That's honestly all I remember about the night…I passed out on his chest.

Chapter 22

APOV

She was so peaceful…it was so nice to be this close to her again. Her eyes fluttered a little so assumed she was dreaming. I smiled to myself and studied her features. Her Blonde streaks lay on her forehead from her bangs.

Her eyeliner was smudged a little and the glasses she had put on sat on her hair. I smiled once again…even when she slept she made me smile.

Her lips were perfect and her cute little nose that I missed her joking about. She shifted a little and nuzzled into my chest. I smiled and just laid there; I didn't move in fear that I may wake her.

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but I couldn't. Being so close to her was rare, even for me. I desperately hoped going home was going to be easier then it sounded. I knew Emily was right though, mom and dad were going to be a bit upset. But I couldn't be concerned with that now…

Chapter 23

SPOV

I opened my eyes and the man I fell asleep on was gone. I perked up my head so quick that it was insane. I looked around my room, scanning the whole place to see if he left a note or something.

He wasn't there…"Avi?" I said. I heard some moving in the kitchen…I sighed and set my head back down.

"You up yet?" he said coming to the doorway.

I smiled, "no".

He laughed and jumped on the bed next to me, "wake up beautiful".

I smiled and stretched, "Avi, come lay with me".

"Can't, you need to pack dear" he responded.

I groaned, "How long am I to be with you?"

"As long as you want" he said smiling.

I smiled to him and said, "as long as you want me around, I'll be there".

He smiled and helped me up, "C'mon, our flight is at 3".

"Ok, ok…I have to call my boss and tell her I'm taking my vacation", I said brushing my hair back with my fingers. He smiled and stood at the end of my bed. I stood as well and tried to walk to the bathroom, but Avi stopped me. His arm went around my waist and he pulled me toward him.

I smiled, "what?"

"Can I have a moment?"

"A moment of what?" I asked.

He then kissed me gently….his lips were so warm and his goatee tickled my chin.

"I'm sorry about last night, I was exhausted" I said.

He smiled and stole another kiss, "its fine".

A few minutes passed by and several kisses came and went.

"Avi, we can do this later" I assured him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Oh yes, because this," I motioned to the two of us, "is going to happen over and over again".

He laughed, "Oh, well then, I can't wait".

"Well, I'm going to shower and get my make-up on. Can you start packing for me?" I asked.

"Yeah" he answered. I grabbed my suitcase from the closet and showed him where everything was. He smiled and told me he had this.

(IN THE CAR ON OUR WAY TO THE AIRPORT)

"No! Demi Lavato does not sing that song!" Avi said.

He was so determined to be right, "yes she did!" I said laughing.

"No! I'm in the industry! I would know!" he said laughing.

"You're talking to the girl who gets singers signed at a record company so they can make music" I laughed.

He burst out laughing then, "Yeah," he finally agreed.

We laughed some more on our way in the airport. We met up with Kirk and Biff after checking in our baggage.

"So you ready?" Biff asked the two; they nodded and headed over to the security lines. We saw Matt and Skip go before us and Crystal waited on the other side. Avi let me go first with a slight smile. Kirk went on through but stopped because of his belt. We giggled at his forgetfulness.

Finally we all grouped together and walked to the gate and waited. We sat there for about 10 minutes before Avi spoke, "Where's Trevor and Emily?"

Then I realized they were both gone, "they took the overnight flight to L.A." Skip explained.

Matt nodded, "Yeah, Trevor said he and Emily would go let your parents know".

"Know about?" Avi asked. He then crossed his legs, "wait…she went to warn my parents?"

My eyes started to water, of course…I got up and grabbed my small pack and went down the hall to the bathroom.

Of course his parents won't like me! I should have known that him being Jewish and me…not being Jewish was going to be an issue. Tears fell down my face and I saw shoes at the bottom of my stall door; they were heels and they were platforms…

"Stacia" the woman's voice said from behind the door.

"What?" I whimpered.

"You wanna' come out and talk about it?" she asked.

That's when I made the assumption that it was Crystal, "Crystal?"

"Yes?"

"Will his parents hate me?" I asked.

She answered without hesitation, "No".

"Really?" I asked opening the door.

Her smile was quite comforting, "yes".

I smiled in return, "I'm just really worried".

"About?" she asked.

"I'm not Jewish" I explained.

"So?" Crystal said with a small laugh.

"They may exclude me because of it…" I said looking down.

"Stacia, Avi loves you. We all can see it…his parents want him to be happy" she explained.

I wiped away my tears and sniffled, "Ok, I'll take your word for it" I laughed.

She smiled, "now let's get back to the gate".

I nodded with a small smile and followed her back. I set down my small bag and pulled my tablet out. I started on a spread sheet that Walker had sent me and Avi kept pressing for me to stop. I would smile and keep working.

We boarded the plane and Avi took the seat next to me, "so, feeling better?"

"Not really, wait, what do you mean?" I asked.

"Crystal said that you threw up in the bathroom" he explained.

I looked down, "yeah, my nerves about meeting your parents got to me" I said smiling.

She lied about me crying, thank you Crystal!

I put my tablet in the front pouch on the back of Matt's seat in front of me. When I leaned back Avi was smiling at me, "What?" I asked.

"Nothing" he said.

I smiled back to him, "if you say so".

We sat and looked at each other for a moment. Kirk leaned over the isle and smiled, "so you two aren't going to make out right?"

Avi laughed, "Maybe".

Kirk gave him a serious look, "please".

Avi smiled, "we won't".

I giggled, "Maybe".

Kirk laughed and did the motion for I'm-watching-you; I leaned back and smiled. Avi kept arguing with Kirk until the loud speaker spoke, "Alright everyone, we are traveling from Boston to L.A. today. It's about a 5 hour flight straight through".

They went through all the safety procedures and all I did was think about meeting Avi's family. Will his parents like me? Is it really a big deal that I'm not Jewish? Before I knew it, the plane was up and flying. They said we could take out our electronic devices after about 10 minutes.

I took out my tablet and began again with the spread sheet.

"what ya' doing?" Avi asked leaning toward me.

"Working" I laughed.

He smiled, "well, you got any good music?"

"Don't you have your own music?" I asked pulling out my ear buds.

"I do, but I want to see what you listen to…that's cool too you know" he said taking the left ear piece.

I smiled and chose one direction on my iPod.

"Who is this?" he asked. Avi began composing a basic bass line to their song 'little things'.

"Seriously, this is great" he said.

I smiled, "didn't think you were into boy bands babe".

"Boy bands?"

"Yeah, this is one direction" I laughed.

He stopped, "What?"

"This is little things by one direction" I laughed.

"No..."

"Yes!"

"Really?" he asked.

He seemed almost disgusted that he liked it, "yeah, Brianne loves them".

He smiled a little, "you miss her don't you?"

"Well yeah! She and I got so close senior year but then…she just left" I explained.

Avi grabbed my hand, "you ok?"

"Yeah, just sucks" I said. I changed the song to the sound of silence by Simon and Garfunkel and Avi grinned, "I love this song!"

"Really?" I said a little surprised.

"Yeah, folk music is my thing!" he said ecstatic.

We smiled and listened to the soothing guitar strums. I could hear Avi's faint tones, he was humming and he never missed a cue…

I laid my head back with a small smile spread across my lips. His voice meshed with theirs was so amazing. All I could think of was how truly amazing he was…as I listened, small flecks of my memories started to come back.

One was of him and I talking in a hospital room. Another was us sitting on a porch swing during a hot day. I popped open my eyes and we were touching down on the runway.

"Here already?" I asked.

"Yeah, you fell asleep" Avi laughed. I sat up and wiped away the sleepiness from my eyes.

Kirk was smiling almost immediately in next to us, Matt and Crystal were too…I stretched and met eyes with Skip, "so, sleepy head?"

"Yes?" I laughed.

"You are now a part of sleep wars!"

"Oh really?" I asked.

Matt giggled and showed me a picture of me sleeping soundly, "yes really" he laughed.

I blushed, "Okie doke…" Crystal laughed, "It's a perfect 5th family thing".

Kirk grinned, "Yeah, we usually get Avi with it".

"That doesn't surprise me" I laughed.

Avi smiled too and held my hand tightly.

I'm part of the family…

Finally…

Chapter 24

APOV

We got off the plane and got our bags. Stacia was still nervous and anxious…my parents will love her, I just know it!

Kirk helped her get her bags into the trunk of the cab; I smiled at him and he returned the expression. All 7 of us packed into this van to be taken to a rental place I think; Biff was never quite clear on that. We had to drive for about 20 minutes before we finally got there. L.A…my home…my town! I got momentarily excited because Stacia asked about what living here was like.

All I could do was hug her close and answer simply, "I'll show you".

She smiled and cuddled up to me. Matt and Crystal argued about where our next concert was but Biff set them straight; it was at some performing arts center in L.A.

I smiled and kept looking out the window, it had been so long since I had been home, especially Visalia…

The buildings started to slow outside the window; we were where we needed to be…

Chapter 25

SPOV

(STANDING NEXT TO A RATHER LARGE BUS)

"It's a beast…" Kirk said.

"Yeah…wow…" Crystal smiled.

Skips mouth gaped open with an accompanying smile, "this is awesome".

Matt smiled the biggest, "I call the first bed I see!"

They all broke into a sprint and went to their new toy. Biff and I stood there laughing, "You guys are a trip" I said.

"Don't break it!" Biff yelled while half laughing. I laughed and followed their trail on to the bus. Kirk was taking a video for their vlogs, "and there's Avi…"

"Yes, watch me, I'm already sleeping" everyone laughed.

I went and sat on his bunk, "where am I to sleep dear?" I asked.

"Right here" he scooted over and I lay next to him.

I smiled, "ok, this is pretty cool".

He smiled, "it always is with you around".

I blushed and grabbed his hand, "As long as you love me".

He laughed, "Pun intended?"

"Yes" I giggled.

We laid there a moment, "Stacia are you sure you want to meet my parents?" he asked me.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well I thought after we found out Emily went to warn them…" he trailed off.

I looked at him, "Avi, I am more than ready to meet your parents" I assured him.

He smiled that adorable smile that I loved so much and held my hand to his chest. I tried to close my eyes and nap but that wasn't happening…when I looked to him he was passed out, figures. The bus was moving but I still got up and walked to the front area.

Skip must have been in his bunk because he wasn't up there. Matt and Crystal were playing a game and Kirk was reading. I sat across from him and looked out the window, "so you ready?" he asked.

"For?"

"A culture shock?" he laughed.

"Not really" I smiled.

"Then why did you tell him you are?" he asked lowering his book.

I smiled, "so he doesn't worry".

He smiled then, "so did he pass out?"

"Oh yeah" I laughed.

Kirk laughed to and we sat in silence once again. Matt and Crystal shared a laugh and scream every now and then and Biff passed twice.

I ended up on my tablet doing work stuff but also thinking about how Avi's parents were going to react…

I kept my eyes out my window for a while and I didn't realize the time went by so fast. The bus pulled up…the dark brown oak door opened…the sun shone so brightly momentarily…two older people stepped out…their glasses resting on their head. They smiled at the buss and all I could think was, "is this really happening?"

It's like the feeling you get when you meet Santa Claus as a child, does this mythical being who gives you presents exist? Is he nice? Is he a jerk? You never know until you say hello and get scared out of your wits and cry…well…that's the feeling I got when I saw them…and all I thought was…this is really happeneing…


End file.
